The Bet
by Taps Riffwalk
Summary: What happens when Manhattans boy and girl newsies make a bet? Will the boy truimph or the girls? Also is there a lesson to be learned from all this?
1. Characters

Characters -   
  
Flame Riffwalk - a very bright and determined goil with long shimmering red hair and green eyes and she stands about 5'3" tall.   
  
Taps Riffwalk - Flame's younger sister. LOVES to dance. It is her passion. She has long brown hair and brown eyes and is just a lil shorter than Flame standing at 5'2'½ tall.   
  
Rhymes Black - Flame's best friend, as short flowing red hair and brown eyes. She's 5'5' and very intimidating.   
  
Angel - a very tall pretty goil with brown hair and blonde highlights also brown eyes. She is so innocent like an angel and that's were her name comes from.  
  
Britain - Tap's best friend. She is a tall, lanky goil with brown hair and brown eyes. She hates to be picked on and loves to draw!  
  
Teddi - short for Teddi Bear, she has dark red hair and hazel eyes. Loves to sing and is the 'educated' one out of the grouping just recently moving from Coney Island.   
  
Jazz - very effervescent as a great outlook on life. She has long curly brown hair with blue eyes to coincide. She and Teddi are the same height  
  
Gryffin - the eldest of the group with green eyes and blonde hair. Is very smart and currently going to college (one of the first females to ever do so!)  
  
Blondie - she is such a ditz with her dirty blonde hair! But ya must love her.   
  
Peaches - Flame and Tap's younger sister. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. And is so adorable.  
  
Jules Black - Rhymes's twin brother, mysterious but loves to have a good time  
  
Jack 'Cowboy' Kelly -   
  
Davey Jacobs - a bright young man with curly brown and blue eyes  
  
Les Jacobs - Dave's younger adorable brother.   
  
Racetrack Higgins - a short little Italian man who loves the racetracks.  
  
Kid-Blink - he has blonde hair and a blue eye with a toothpaste-winning smile  
  
Snoddy - the built man has brown hair and brown eyes.   
  
Itey - he is like a big teddy bear that you can cuddle with all the time!   
  
Jake - sweet guy with brown hair and eyes to match! 


	2. The Beginning of the bet

Disclaimer: I dont own Newsie...Disney does but he plot's myne along with Taps and Flame. The rest belong to my friends. Hope you enjoy the first chapter!   
  
Jack Kelly stood with his companions by the world headquarters waiting for the circulation bell to ring. The second it went off he was in. About a minute later, goils voices were heard from the alley. Jack just rolled his eyes and started selling, but he ran into a broad-chested woman this muscular tendencies. Of course she was the leader of the Manhattan Goil Newsies. Most of the guys try to avoid and the others do not want to lose the bet.  
  
Ah, the bet. It is said that women can do the same woik as men, so the boy newsies bet that they could sell more papes than the goils in a month. The month was drawing a close and who ever lost had to be a slave for the 2 weeks. Naturally Rhymes and her goils were beating jack's boys.   
  
"Hey today's the day" Rhymes told Jack when he ran into her.   
  
"Yea and we'll win cause I just took an extra 50 papes!" was his reply. Rhymes just chuckled and retrieved her papes.  
  
"Well, well fellas," Rhymes's voice boomed at the square near sunset. "Looks like we beat you by twenty papes." She finished as a sly grin approached on her lips.  
  
"Yea, yea we'll see ya tomorrah." Jack stated, disappointed, and took his boys back to the lodging house.   
  
~*~  
  
"Tee hee." Angel exclaimed back at the lodging house.  
  
"Ok who gets who?" Rhymes asked sitting on her top bunk in her pjs with her hair wet.   
  
"I would like Jack" Angel spoke again.   
  
"No, he's mine! Pick again," she roared.   
  
"I would like Jules." Rhymes's best friend Flame stated and she just rolled. How could any like her brother? "Oh yea and Taps, obviously will get Davey." She stated picking for her twin sister.   
  
"NO! I would like Davey! She has him all the time." One of the younger newsies whined, Picklebreath or PB for short.   
  
"Rock, paper, scissors best out of three." Flamed betted walking towards her. Aw poor Flame, she lost in the tiebreaker to paper when she had rock.  
  
"Well why can't I have Jack?" Angel persisted, now she was standing next to Rhymes's bunk with her hands on her hips.   
  
"Because I want him and you're not the leader so there!" she snapped back. "Now you'll get…Snoddy!" Angel gasped and sighed going to her bed and falling asleep, as did the rest of the goils.  
  
~*~  
  
"I can't believe we lost!" exclaimed Kid-Blink as he undressed to go to bed.   
  
" I agree. Where did we goes wrong?" Boots asked trying to sleep.   
  
"I know one thing," Race said puffing his cigar. "I'se dreading tomorrah. I know Britain is gonna pick me." He shuddered.  
  
"So Jack, who do think will pick you?" Jake asked breaking the silence.   
  
"I hope not Angel, she can be so annoying."   
  
"Hey! I take offense to that." Came Snoddy's voice from his bed.  
  
"Ise sorry Snoddy forgot ya liked her." He nodded and went back to sleep as Jack sat there thinking about Rhymes.   
  
~*~  
  
The next morning, the boys and goils lined up across from each other at the square.   
  
"Ok me first!" Rhymes stated as she pushed through the goils. Jack just rolled his eyes. "I pick…you Jackyboi!"  
  
"Figured," he said under his breath and walked to her.  
  
"Oh JulessssSSSSSSssss…come hereeeEEEEeeeee!" exclaimed Flame and Jules dragged himself foreword. She just stood there in smiles.  
  
"Hey Race! Get ova herah!" Britain lovely voice boomed through the crowd as her tall figure towered him.  
  
"Enee meeni minni mo catch a tiger by the toe if he hollers let him go Enee meeni minni mo. Teddi sang undecided between Blink and Mush. Good ol' Blink won.  
  
When the circulation bell rang the newsies headed off to work but would meet up later at Tibby's.  
  
~*~  
  
"Flame I don't see what you see in my brother." Rhymes and Flame conversed on there why to Tibby's after selling the morning papes.   
  
"Oh dunno the same thing you see in Jack." She responded and Rhymes got giddy, and she never gets giddy. "You know you had your dream last night."  
  
"I did?"  
  
"What dream?" Jack, along with Jules, approached the two goils and asked.  
  
"Uh nothing" Rhymes tensed up. If he ever found out it was about making out with him she's die.  
  
"Come on you can tell your brother." Persisted Jules.  
  
"She doesn't have to!" Flame told him.  
  
"Are you sticking up for her?"  
  
"And what if I am?" To shut her up he just kissed her full on the lips.  
  
"Oh I did not want to see that!" screamed his sister. "Puking time." And instead of pretend puking she tripped over a tree root and brought Jack down on top of her.   
  
'Uh-oh my dream.' She thought. Jack doing what he thought best at the moment kissed her on the lips.  
  
"Now who's disgusting?" her best friend retorted after catching her breathe from the kiss. Course Rhymes didn't hear her and she really didn't think it was disgusting, only French kissing.  
  
"Oh come on I'm starved." And Jules took Flame's hand and led her away from the lovebirds. Secretly Jules really likes Flame, but doesn't know how to tell her. He will soon, somehow.   
  
"Jules do you like me?" she asked being very blunt. Ok, maybe sooner than he thought. But as he stood in thought trying to decide on whether he should lie or tell the truth. She continued with," I thought so. I like ya too" and they left it like that.  
  
~*~  
  
how'd ya like it? please review! love bunches  
  
CTB!  
  
~Taps~ 


End file.
